Mcwow
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: In this one Wendy has been bugging Ronald and roasting him nonstop. He goes to the park near his house when Wendy comes over. After talking to her he goes home, Wendy comes by on her way home to offer him dinner. When she sees him in the window, she blinks in surprise. What happens after she gets caught? Enjoy :) Ps. I didn't know what category to put this under. Hope this works


Ronald was answering his twitter responses from Wendy's roasting his restaurant, he has been being annoyed by it could block Wendy, but he knew that is exactly how she would win. He couldn't wait to go home, he heads for the park to cool down. He goes to pull of the red clown wig when he hears a familiar chipper voice.

"Is it enough that we live near each other and you roast my restaurant that you have to come bug me on my way home?!" asks Ronald.

"Awww are you getting salty because you don't have a comeback Mr. Clown?" asks Wendy.

"I have comebacks, kid. I just don't have to stoop to your level," says Ronald.

"Is calling me a kid your best shot? If so might as well stop now," says Wendy.

"Don't you have anything better to do, Wendy?! You have been at this for years!"

"Only when I'm bored, see you later have things to do, like make real and fresh food. Buh-bye."

She skips off going to Wendy's for a bit. Ronald shakes his head, he knows that Wendy isn't a kid but she acts like one and it's annoying. He'd love to show her how an adult acts, he rubs his hands on his face. He can't help but turn red watching her skip away like that. He smacks himself awake. He takes off his wig and nose looking a bit sad.

"Stop thinking like that Ron. All she will ever see is a clown."

He gets up, he doesn't know why he has to wear the wig he already has bright red hair. He starts his way home, when he gets home he heads upstairs putting on a steaming hot bath. It's still hot so he heads downstairs in just a towel wrapped around his waist to make something to eat. Wendy was skipping home with a shake from Wendy's, she notices that Ronald's light is on.

"Hee, I better see if he wants some food for dinner."

She goes up the stoop steps then stops seeing him through his open window. Her blue eyes go wide, she sees him without white make up on his face. She gets curious so leans on the window frame to get a better look. He has some arm muscles on him and is skinny, quite a looker under his shirt. She didn't realize how good he looked, she blushes feeling bad for making fun of his look sometimes. She enjoyed roasting his restaurant but he has never said a mean thing to her. He just lets her do it only getting angry when she calls him "Mr Clown" or provokes him. Ronald gets this feeling that someone is looking at him. He looks at his window and sees Wendy.

"Hey!" calls Ronald.

She jumps and starts running but Ronald is quicker, he grabs her dragging her inside the house. He forces her to sit down on the couch.

"Wait there don't you dare move," says Ronald.

Wendy doesn't say anything, she waits as he goes upstairs. She hears the water drain then the shower turns on. She goes over options of what Ronald is going to do to her. She was peeping but it wasn't in a perverted way she just wasn't expecting that underneath all the make up and the wig. She shakes her head getting ready to escape when Ronald comes down in clean clothes and forces her back.

"Don't call the cops! I wasn't peeping on purpose!" says Wendy.

"What the hell do you call it Wendy?! Were you trying to get an embarrassing shot for your twitter account?!" asks Ronald.

"N-no," says Wendy.

"Or expose that I'm not really a clown like people think I am?!" asks Ronald.

"No!" says Wendy.

"Then why were you here?"

She goes to say something but shuts her mouth knowing he wouldn't believe her.

"Isn't enough that you are annoying on the internet?! You say your an adult but then you act like a twelve year old hiding behind a pathetic screen!" says Ronald.

That is when Wendy gets mad, she knew he wouldn't believe him but come on! This?! She knew she deserved but something about being called a child really makes her upset. She knows she hasn't been in the restaurant game as long but she isn't a child.

"I don't have to explain myself to an idiot like you! I'm going home!" says Wendy.

She gets up and storms herself to the door.

"Next time don't expect the worst out of people! I was coming over to ask you if you wanted to get real food! But forget it if you are going to be like this! I'm going home!"

She slams the door, Ronald blinks but gets boiling mad. He deserves a better explanation. He turns off the oven, puts on shoes then heads over to Wendy's house. He goes to pound on the door when he hears crying. He looks over in the window to blink in surprise. He sees Wendy clutching onto an old dark brown teddy bear crying.

"Stupid Ron. How can he be so stupid?! Just when I was going to apologize and take him out to dinner. I didn't mean to peep on him like that..I already felt bad for being a bitch but come on adding insult to injury…" says Wendy.

She threw her teddy bear but gasps getting up grabbing the teddy bear. She hugs it going into the corner. She realized the window is open she goes over and gasps seeing Ron who quickly looks away. She opens the door looking angry like she didn't just cry for all in hearing distance too hear.

"Now who's the peeping to-" she starts.

She is caught off guard when he pulls her in hugging her close.

"H-hey what are you doing?!" asks Wendy.

He doesn't answer instead he scoops her up carrying her inside.

"Put me down! I can walk!" says Wendy.

"From what I just saw, you cried so much that you were lost without your teddy bear."

Wendy shuts up quick getting embarrassed that not only did he see that but admitted that he saw that. He helps her onto the couch then helps her with her socks off.

"Where is your bathroom?"

"Upstairs like yours."

She is confused as Ronald heads upstairs finding the bathroom, he turns on the water.

"Hey! You can't take a bath here!"

"Did I say that I was the one getting the bath?"

She is even more confused by this, he comes back down carrying her into the bathroom. He helps her dress off but puts a towel around her. She takes off her bra and underwear. He helps her into the tub then leaves her at peace. She soaks in the tub for a bit wondering what was going on. Why he's always so nice to her when she's so mean to him. She thinks about it for a little bit longer than he should have.

"Maybe he likes me…"

She shakes the thought from her head sinking in the tub even more.

Don't be so stupid! He can't like someone like me...but what if he does...I have to know!

She gets out of the tub and heads downstairs after wrapping a towel around her. She finds Ronald making dinner, he turns to set it on the table turning red.

"What are you doing?!"

"That's my question! Not only do you show up at my house, you undress me help me into my own tub, and now making dinner in my kitchen?!"

"You wanted dinner right?"

She blinks but nods turning red.

"Alright then, go get dressed unless you want baked ziti on your chest."

Wendy goes upstairs to get dressed agreeing she doesn't want anything hot burning her chest. She gets dressed in a blue dress but not like her normal blue and striped dress. She leaves her hair down, she heads down the two of them eat in silence not sure what to say to each other, they feel like its a date but it also doesn't they don't feel like they like each other.

"Ronald, can I ask you something?" asks Wendy.

"What is it?" asks Ronald.

"Why are you taking care of me?" asks Wendy.

"Friends take care of friends Wendy," says Ronald, calmly.

"Friends?! You don't even like me!" says Wendy.

"That is the furthest thing from the truth," says Ronald.

"Yeah right!" says Wendy.

"What makes you say that?" asks Ronald.

"You don't say anything to me really, you get all pissy at everything I say, I just have to show up for you to get irritated!" says Wendy.

"Wouldn't you if someone roasts you on a daily basis?" asks Ronald.

Wendy doesn't say anything about that, she just crosses her one leg over the other.

"So tell me, then if you don't hate me how do you like me?" asks Wendy.

He doesn't answer instead he just does the dishes. Annoyed, Wendy goes into the living room holding her teddy bear sitting on the couch. Ronald finishes the dishes for her before going into the living room. He kisses her giving her a deep lip lock before breaking the kiss.

"Does that answer your question? Goodnight, Wendy," says Ronald.

He leaves shutting the door leaving her stunned.

The End


End file.
